


May I Have This Dance?

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Just a really short fluffy fic.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 10
Kudos: 343





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t have time to write anything longer, but I still had to post. So, in honor of tomorrow’s 4th season premiere, this is my shortest fic yet, but hopefully, still sweet. 
> 
> Fair warning, though – it’s nothing but tooth-rotting fluff. :)
> 
> I don't own the characters.

Maya was glad that this night was finally over. For the past four hours, she had been forced to fake-smile and schmooze with the top brass of the Seattle Fire Department, and more than a few politicians, at the Gala organized by her boss' boss. Naturally, she had been less than excited at the prospect of going but she knew that - as the Captain of one of the largest Fire Stations in Seattle - she had no choice. The only good thing about the whole thing was that she was going to it with Carina, or at least so she thought, because just as they were getting ready to leave, Carina got a 9-1-1 call from the hospital, which consequently meant that Maya ended up going to the Gala alone. Naturally, she hated every minute of it and she could not wait for it finish so she could return home.

And now, finally, here she was – unlocking her front door. And as soon as she opened it, a huge smile spread across her face. There was light coming from the inside, and she knew that that could only mean one thing.

“Babe?” she called out as she took off her cap, coat and shoes; released her hair from the bun it had been tied into, and quickly proceeded toward the living room.

A few beats later as she stepped inside, the music started, and her breath caught. It was their song. The first song they had ever danced to, some seven months earlier.

“May I have this dance?” Carina asked, smiling broadly, as she moved to the middle of the room and stretched her hand out to Maya. 

Without wasting a beat, Maya walked over to her and took her hand, her dimples on full display. “You may have this one, and all the future ones you want!” she said as they started to move in sync with one another and the music, arms wrapped around each other.

“Well, in that case, your dance card may be full, for a long, long time!” Carina promptly announced; her voice full of promise.

“That sounds perfect!” Maya returned lovingly before she leaned in and closed the distance between them in a breathtaking kiss.

They both beamed as blue met brown again and they continued to dance in silence.

Carina was the first to speak. “I’m sorry about the Gala, bella.” she offered sincerely.

Maya shook her head. “It’s not your fault, Car. Babies and moms take precedence over Fire Chiefs.”

The brunette smiled softly. “Grazie for understanding.”

“No need to thank me, babe.” Maya assured her. “I’m so incredibly proud of you for all that you do. How did it go?”

“It was a complicated delivery, but luckily, in the end both the mom and the baby daughter were OK, and are doing well.” Carina said.

“With you as their OB/GYN, I expected nothing less.” Maya remarked knowingly.

Carina smiled again. “I’m afraid you may not be completely objective here, Maya.”

The blonde was quick to respond: “Maybe, but I don’t really care because I’m your girlfriend, and I have the right not to be objective!”

Carina chuckled. “I love you.” she said as she leaned in for another kiss. “How was the Gala?” she then asked.

Maya groaned in frustration. “Awful! I could never be a politician!”

“’I’m glad!” the Italian returned tellingly.

“So, any ideas as to what we could do tomorrow? Seeing as we are both off work.” Maya now wanted to know as they continued to move effortlessly in perfect synchrony, following the rhythm of the music.

“Si’… One or two…” Carina replied suggestively, her brown eyes sparkling.

Instantly, a rush of electricity went through Maya. She knew exactly what Carina meant. She laughed. “Honestly, babe… Do you ever think about anything else?!” she asked, shaking her head.

“Sometimes, yes. But, not very often.” the brunette replied, grinning. “But, you’re not much better than me so…”

Maya smiled tellingly. “Well, can you blame me?!” she asked, her dimples showing, as their song started again. “Thank you for the dance, by the way! It’s perfect!” she then said, running her fingers through the brunette’s long strands; her heart soaring.

“Thank you for saving the last dance of the night for me!” Carina whispered emotionally, mirroring Maya’s feelings; looking deeply into those beautiful blue eyes she adored.

“Always!” Maya rasped, losing herself as always in the brunette’s gaze. “I love you, Carina.”

Carina responded with another adoring smile. She had sent Maya a text from the hospital, asking her to save the last dance of the night for her. At that time, Maya had not thought that it actually meant a real dance when she came home, but she had promised she would nevertheless. And, now, she was beyond happy that she had.

A few moments later as they continued to dance, Maya noted: “I have to say, though, that I am sorry I didn’t get to see you in that red dress you were supposed to wear tonight.”

“Well, we do have tomorrow off…” Carina offered with a wink…

…that sent a fresh rush of electricity through the blonde. “Careful there, babe! I may just hold you to that!” she warned.

“I would expect nothing less of you bella.” the Italian said. “However, if I put on the dress, I also expect you to put on this formal uniform of yours. You know - to recreate the authentic dress code of the Gala.”

Maya laughed. “What’s with you and uniforms?” she teased.

Carina shook her head. “It’s not about the uniforms. It’s about **you** in uniform!” she clarified.

“I’m afraid you may not objective here, babe!” Maya returned, grinning from ear to ear.

“I don’t care! I’m your girlfriend and I don’t have to be objective!” the brunette quipped with a knowing smile.

Suddenly, Maya’s expression changed. “I love you so much!” she uttered adoringly.

Instantly, Carina’s smile widened further. “Ti amo tanto anch’io, bella!” she returned in kind.

As their song started for the third consecutive time, they continued to sway with the music - lost in each other, the moment, and blissfully happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, take care & don't forget to watch the premiere tomorrow! :)


End file.
